


Their First Time

by SureenInk



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Nudity, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SureenInk/pseuds/SureenInk
Summary: Red doesn't know why he keeps joining Blue on her weekly shopping trips. On one particular visit to meet up at her house, though, Blue forgets to get dressed before he arrives.





	Their First Time

She had no regrets, that's what Blue thought in this moment. Everything she had done over the course of the day had lead to this moment. She and Red were about to share that moment of passion, of ecstasy. Not for any romantic reason, not for any feelings of love, just for the sake of satisfying that carnal, animalistic urge.

The day had begun quite simply. She had awoken in the morning and sauntered out into the kitchen for some breakfast. When she was home, Blue was anything but modest, and as such had not even dressed. She donned an apron, now her only piece of clothing, before beginning to cook. It was a simple breakfast, nothing overly fancy or interesting. With her breakfast prepared, she tossed the apron onto the counter and sat down at the table to eat.

As she finished, Blue heard a knock at the door. Suddenly, she remembered that her friend, Red, was coming over that morning. The two had planned to go out for the day to hang out in Viridian City. She had planned to drag him through all of the stores that she could, laughing all the while as he sulked and carried her bags for him.

It was a funny thing, actually, that despite this being their regular venture while out together, Red continued to agree to go with her. Surely, he had to be getting tired of it by now. He usually complained about it being boring while they were out, yet they continued to go out time and time again. It was true that he usually ended up in some form of Pokemon battle while they were out, which Blue knew Red enjoyed, but there had to be better means of getting into those then going out with her.

Blue was wholly unprepared for Red to arrive this morning, however. She quickly glanced around, debating on how to handle the situation. Thinking quickly as she could, she grabbed the apron up again and pulled it on to cover her body. She then opened the door and greeted Red with a smile.

At once, Red's face turned deep red at seeing Blue's current state. "B-Blue?" he stuttered.

"Sorry, you caught me mid-dressing this morning," Blue lied. "I didn't want you to wait, of course, so I just tossed on something."

"I-I see."

Blue gestured to welcome Red inside. "Come on in, I'll only be a moment."

Red entered the house and began to glance around. He had only been inside Blue's house a couple times before, and rarely beyond the main living room. Blue closed the door behind him, then began to walk off towards her room. It was all Red could do to keep his eyes directed away from her exposed backside as she walked away.

Once Blue was out of view, Red sat down on the nearby couch. He would simply wait for her to finish dressing and come out. Seconds turned to minutes, though, as he waited. Curious as to what could be taking so long, he stood to his feet and stepped up to her bedroom door. Before he could knock, however, he heard a noise from the other side of the door.

Red pressed his ear against the door to hear a distinct, low moan. His face turned red as his mind began to imagine what must have been going on on the other side of the door. The moan was quiet at first, but the sound slowly grew in volume. Red tried to turn away, to walk away from the sounds he was hearing, but he felt himself drawn to them. There was no way Blue was doing what he thought she was, was there? He pushed the door open a crack to attempt to satisfy his curiosity.

With only a crack in the door, though, Red could not see her. Blue must have been somewhere else in the room other than directly across from the door. Red pulled away from the door, realizing now what he had just tried to do. He would resist looking further, resist invading her privacy. He was so captured by this thought he had not noticed the moans had stopped.

Suddenly, the door flew open behind him and Red slowly turned. His face turned deep red as he found himself staring at Blue's bare body. "Decided to try and peep on me, huh?"

"U-umm... I-I just..."

Blue folded her arms over her chest. "Just what?"

"Y-you were taking a while... and then I came to check on you... a-and I heard... w-well..."

Blue blushed at that. "Ah, you heard me, huh?" She rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Well, I guess there's nothing I can do about that, huh?"

"I-I'll just..." Red began to turn away, but Blue put her hand on his shoulder.

"Well, since you've already caught me... and seen me naked... I guess there's nothing else to do about it." Blue stepped up to Red and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I didn't finish, you know? I still need to relieve myself. And I'm sure you're feeling the same after all of this."

"I-I..."

Blue giggled. "Come on. I'll let you do anything you want." Blue took Red by the hand and lead him into her room. Once inside, she sat down on her bed and spread her legs so that Red could see every bit of her.

Red stepped forward towards her as he began to unfasten his pants. He pushed them down, allowing Blue to see the bulge in his underwear. Blue wasted no time as she moved in close and grabbed Red's underwear. She pulled them down and smiled as she got a good view of Red. "Looking good down here," Blue spoke with a giggle, then moved herself even closer.

Blue gently brought her mouth down upon him, then began to bob her head up and down. Red gave off a light moan. Blue smiled as she glanced up at Red for a moment as she continued to move her head up and down along his shaft. This feeling was unlike anything Red had felt. It excited and enticed him. He gave another moan as Blue's bobbing grew steadily faster.

It was only a moment before Blue pulled her mouth off of Red. Her hand continued to stroke him as she looked up at him. "Do you want to put it inside me?"

"Y-yes." Red moaned and Blue giggled.

"Alright, but once you go inside, you can't pull out until you cum, got it?" Blue's hand continued to stroke Red, causing him to let out another moan.

"Y-you really want me to cum inside you?"

"Yeap."

Red nodded and Blue let go of Red. She lied onto the bed, opening her legs once again. Red stepped forward until he had moved in between her legs. He reached his hand down, taking hold of himself and directing himself towards Blue. He gently pressed inside of her and Blue let out a light moan.

Red placed his hands on Blue's chest as he began to rock his pelvis back and forth. With each movement, he steadily moved inside of her, then pulled back. Blue moaned with each thrust, feeling him rub against her inner walls. Having him inside of her felt much better than using her fingers did.

Red moaned more as he continued to rock himself back and further. His movements were slow at first, but he steadily grew quicker with each thrust. The quicker he moved, the louder Blue moaned. As he continued to thrust inside of her, Blue found her back beginning to arc. The moans escaping from her mouth were louder still, and this only enticed Red to move ever quicker.

"Harder!" Blue cried out and Red began to thrust with even greater force until his hips were striking against Blue's with all of his might. Blue's moans got even louder now as each thrust filled her with ecstasy. She could feel a pressure building inside of her, but she did not want to release yet. Red wasn't ready yet.

Red's thrusting grew ever faster and Blue's moans couldn't keep up. Red could feel the pressure building for him as well now. He wanted to hold back, to go as long as he could. But it wouldn't be much longer. "I-I'm going to cum!" he cried out and only a moment later, the pressure he was holding back released deep inside of Blue. With a loud moan, Blue allowed herself to release as well.

Red's movements began to slow as he finished. Expended, he looked down at Blue, who appeared to be in a state of utter bliss. "That felt so good, Red," Blue spoke as she looked up at him, her skin sparkling from the sweat that now covered her body. "We've got to do this more."

Red blushed at that. "M-more?"

"I mean, not right now. We just finished, after all." Blue sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "But you know, I play with myself just about every day. I'd much rather do this then that, though." She smirked. "If you want to do it with me more."

Red wrapped his arms around Blue's waist. "Sure. I enjoyed it." The two grew close before locking their lips. They shared a deep kiss before Blue pulled away.

"Well, now that we've done this, I don't think I need to worry about staying clothed around you, huh?" Blue giggled. "After all, if I'm naked, we'll do this even more."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean, next time I invite you over, I don't have to get dressed." Blue giggled again as she pulled herself off of Red. "Come on, let's get ready to go. I'll even let you decide what I wear today." She winked and Red turned deep red.


End file.
